


Bumps in the Road

by Joanne_c



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: David and John have been flirting since John turned up on the set to film the last three episodes of Season Three. What will turn it into more than simply flirting?





	Bumps in the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparky77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky77/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: Does not ignore RL relationships

"Ever get annoyed wearing glasses?" John asked David, sipping his wine slowly.   
  
"Only when I don't want to see," David answered, giving John an odd look. "Why?"   
  
"No, but just sometimes? Too tight over your nose, too heavy?" John persisted.   
  
"Not enough to go back to contacts," David shuddered. He only wore those when utterly necessary.   
  
"Oh god I agree," John said. "Fiddly stupid things. Worse than getting a kilt to fit right!"   
  
"You aren't joking," David said. "I mean, honestly, we were not made to wear clothes with nothing underneath, tradition be damned. I always ruin the line."   
  
"Really now?" John smirked at him. "Why would that be, now, David?"   
  
"Not for the reasons I'm sure are running through your head, I swear, you could give Jack a run as Captain of the Innuendo Squad," David snickered. "My hip bones ruin the line if I don't wear briefs. I'm a disgrace to the name of Scotland, I know."   
  
"Jack," John said, "gets it from me. So I am sure I could. And there's nothing wrong with briefs, even if I'm more of a boxers man. I wouldn't mind getting into your briefs either."   
  
David blushed. He and John had been flirting almost non stop since John had arrived on the set, but there were reasons - on both sides - why it was only flirting, at least he thought there were. And he wasn't going to be the one to ask. It might look like he wanted more and whether he did or not, he wasn't going to look like he did, in case it really was only flirting on John's side. It made perfect sense in David's head.   
  
"So," John gave David a raised eyebrow. "Read the script for the last episode yet? And what they're going to do to me?"   
  
"What, tie you up for a year? Would have thought that'd be right up Jack's alley," David giggled.   
  
John rolled his eyes. "Slightly more consent required for Jack to really be into that, and not for a year. Beside it would kill his wrists. And not being able to jerk off would be even worse. You know Jack jerks off thinking of the Doctor."   
  
"Probably vice versa too," David admits. Not that he thinks about what the Doctor would be jerking off to. Much. "Like he used to be, anyway."   
  
"Yeah and I bet some of what Jack thinks is about the Doctor used to be," John nodded. "No offence."   
  
"None taken," David said. "It's me you're flirting with, right?"   
  
"That it is," John nodded. "Took you long enough."   
  
"Oh I knew. When did you figure out I was flirting back, though?" David teased.   
  
"Just now," and it wasn't a teasing tone. Not at all.   
  
David glanced at John. "Hey... I didn't..."   
  
"Thought I was better at picking up signals," John said, a ghost of his usual smile coming over his lips.   
  
"I kind of hid them. We both have... well... reasons for not thinking the other might be interested."   
  
"I have an understanding. And I go home to him," John said, firmly.   
  
"As do I, to her," David looked into John's eyes. "But there's plenty of other time..."   
  
"That there is," John agreed and he leaned forward - after checking around to see if they were being watched. Then he cupped David's cheek and stroked lightly. "So what are we talking about?"   
  
"Seeing where this takes us?" David suggested. "Can't do much more."   
  
"I like the sound of that," and John's thumb traced the shape of David's lips.   
  
Instinctively, David parted his lips and pulled John's thumb in up to the knuckle before sucking lightly.   
  
"Mmm," it was a rather carnal sound, and David actually glanced around because he did not want anyone not him hearing John sound like that right now.   
  
John chuckled then. "We had so better find somewhere more private. Don't want the next headline to read 'Doctor Who actor buggered over craft services table, do we?"   
  
"Catering," David corrected, absentmindedly as he imagined the act happening. "There's a table in my trailer, if I locked the door you could bugger me over that."   
  
"I'm not going to bugger you," John said and he helped David stand. "I'm going to make you scream and beg for me, but I'm not going to bugger you. It won't be that crude or fast and furious. Much more mellow and good. Though the table's as good a place as any."   
  
"I can live with that," David said, and he barely managed to wait until the door closed before he was kissing John deeply, craving the taste of this man. It had been a long time since he'd felt male lips, a male body and he moaned, the differences driving him crazy with need.   
  
The sex was good, long and leisurely and as John had said, no hint of buggering, but good, mellow and very hot sex.   
  
Afterwards, aching in the best way, David led John to the bed and they held each other. Soft, lazy, gentle kisses followed and John whispered endearments and expressions of desiring a repeat when they could make time.   
  
David nodded. "I want to be inside you too..." a shy grin.   
  
"I'll need to talk..." John swallowed. "I don't, with anyone not him. But... I want this too. We knew there'd be exceptions. I'll talk to him."   
  
David nodded. "If not, we go on like this. I'd rather this than it not happen. Okay?" He wanted to assure John that there were no conditions. No demands outside of what was possible for them.   
  
"Except that I want that with you," John answered. "So I need to talk. Adjust. You might need to talk to him too. Is there... anything you need to tell Sophia?"   
  
David shook his head. "We've always had that understanding. She's bi too. No one of the opposite sex, but the same sex is fine, and she told me if I ever got you into bed she wanted details..." David winked.   
  
"Not the stuff that's just ours, that I won't even tell Scott, right?" John asks.   
  
"Not that. Everything we can share, I will, and I expect you to do the same with him. But not the moments and touches that are just ours," David nodded.   
  
"We can make this work," John smiled and he pulled David close to him. "Now, about round two..." his hand wandered down David's body and before he knew it David was moaning again.   
  
This was definitely going to be worth any bumps in the road.   
  
FINIS


End file.
